Planet Sweet Palace/Transcript
This is the transcript to the Chronicles Episode "Planet Sweet Palace". Part 1: Postcards from Lord Rottenday (At the Prophet's Palace) Bernadette: Aw, yeah! This is my new home! (Runs up to a balcony) Dramatic views! (Sits on a throne) My very own throne room! (Sees a dome over the castle-like ship) Electric oxygen dome! It took them long enough, but I finally have it-- my home away from home! (Plops down on a couch) Hmm... this is a really lumpy couch. ???: Uh, Bernadette... THAT'S the couch. (Bernadette sees a couch, untouched) Bernadette: Wha? (Feels the "couch" she's laying on and gets off to see she tackled Queen Bernadette) Queenie? What are you doing here? (Helps her up) Is there something wrong in our future? Queen Bernadette: No, I just wanted to see how things were getting along. Bernadette: Oh, fine. I'm just a little tired of travelling from world to world, is all. Queen Bernadette: Well, I figured that before you have a tour of our new home, I'd let you know I found this in our room. (Hands Bernadette a small futuristic device) Bernadette: Hey, what's this little box? Queen Bernadette: Apparently, it's a collection of video postcards. Bernadette: Postcards? From who? Queen Bernadette: Why don't you open it and find out? Bernadette: Oh-kay... (Presses a button on the device that displays a holographic video screen that displays a message) Disclaimer: If, for some reason, Bernadette is not still in prison by the time she receives these postcards, let her know I bear her no ill will if she feels offended. Huh? Who would send me postcards if I was still in prison? (The screen shows an image of a smug Lord Rottenday) Oh, no... Oh, no, not him! What's HE gotta say? (Rottenday): Having a glorious time! Glad I'm not here! Hope you're enjoying MY prison sentence... while I'm free! Free as a Xird! Bernadette: I don't even know what that is! Queen Bernadette: (Pauses) You'll understand when the time comes. Bernadette: Wait, there's more. (Rottenday): Dear Divines, did it not start out that way! Void the Living Planet (One day after Bernadette's imprisonment) Rottenday: (Wearing Monster as a spacesuit) Oh, man, this is good! I'm free! Now that I don't have to go back, I just have to find me a new place to live. Hey, Monster, see if you can find any suitable planets to live on. (Monster scans for life on different planet until it comes across a familiar one where it's stated as "uninhabited") Uninhabited? Well, if this isn't my lucky day! (They land) ???: Welcome, new villain. Rottenday: Huh? Who said that? I thought this planet was uninhabited. ???: It is. (A purple ghost-like figure appears) I am Void, the Living Planet. Rottenday: Void? As in, THE Void, from the Great Universal War? Void: Yes. Any rumors you may have heard about me are only half-truths. I did not corrupt anyone, but I did influence the darkest minds of these United Universes. Rottenday: Well... I'm Professor Rodney Castor of the Greylands, better known presently as... Void: Yes. Lord Rottenday, the troubled scientist who wished to prove the Darkspawn exist, but was inadvertently corrupted by their influence. I've heard a lot about you. Rottenday: Yeah, and the rumors you heard about ME are NOT true! I don't plan on becoming a Darkspawn Lord, and there's no proof that I will be one! Void: I know. That is not how I see you. And if you don't want to be declared a Darkspawn Lord, you need to convince people not to see that side of you. Rottenday: But how? Void: Well, I'm no expert on reintegration into United Universal society, but I would start with steady finances, a well-balanced diet, plenty of exercise, and someone to love you for who you are on the inside. Rottenday: Really? Can we throw in some training on controlling my Darkspawn powers while we're at it? Void: I don't see why not. But I must ask for a favor in return. Rottenday: Okay, what's the favor? Void: Right now, you are standing in what you may call a wasteland. (Takes Rottenday and Monster somewhere) That is because when I was formed, I wasn't terraformed very well, as the only dominant features are my "eyes", the Hate Cloud Canyons... (Rottenday sees large canyon that are glowing purple) And a few miles across from them, is Brood Castle Mountain, the only residence on my entire surface. (They arrive at a volcano that holds an aged castle in the middle) Rottenday: This is a lovely place to live. Rustic, decent location, picturesque. Home sweet home. (Part of the castle crumbles) I mean, sure, it needs a little work, but it's got a good foundation. Void: It does look nice, but beware. The volcano only erupts for one week a year, so be prepared for when that time comes. Rottenday: Don't worry. I will. Accord (Bernadette): Oh, no, he's making money! What's he say this time? Rottenday: I love Top Dollar City! It's like a shopping spree all year round! And somehow, it's like my bank account grows every second of every day! Vorach (Bernadette): Hey, Queenie, look! He's hanging out with someone huge and fat! Just like I'm doing. (Queen Bernadette): Oh, come on. I'm not THAT fat. Part 2: The Prophet's Palace Tour (Coming soon...) Category:Transcripts